


Yule Always be There for Me, This is for You

by BawdyBean



Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Kinkmas, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, poorly executed shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Eskel says all he wants for Yule is what he already has: Geralt. Geralt hears him loud and clear, but he might just know a little bit more about what Eskel really wants than even Eskel is willing to admit. Geralt offers Eskel a present he doesn't want to turn down, even if he never realized how much he wanted it.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569349
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Yule Always be There for Me, This is for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the /rfanfiction 12 days of Kinkmas prompt- Objectification!
> 
> Fic content info after the jump.

Sharing dinner over the end of Marlene’s massive dining room table Geralt and Eskel made plans. Lambert had sent word that he would be coming up for Yule this year. He was still out trudging the Path, picking off rabid worgs and nekkers for a pittance despite their best efforts to get him to come settle with them in Toussaint. 

Without a real home to spend the winter he often worked the Path longer into the fall and started earlier in the spring than he used to. Renting a place for a few months in the depths of winter or if he wasn’t fighting with her, stopping by to stay with Kiera. For the time being they must not have been on the outs because Kiera would be joining Lambert according the letter they’d received.

“We’ll have to put them in the guest house.” Geralt stabbed a juicy butter sauteed mushroom with his knife and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Why, jus’ ‘cause Lambert bitches about the noise? The room upstairs is nicer, Lambert might not care, but Kiera sure does. Pretty sorceresses are used to nice things ya’know.” Eskel took a sip of his wine and leaned back in his chair to look at Geralt over his glass.

“Oh, I know. Better than you know.” Geralt huffed.

“I don’ wanna hear ‘bout it. Still. Thank you.” There was a hint of a smirk on Eskel’s lips as he took another sip though. Geralt and Kiera’s history was a sore point for Geralt, and Eskel worked hard on not letting it be one for him. “I also don’ wanna hear Lambert make anything but the bed frame squeak though, and neither do you. So, guest house it is.”

Eskel mopped up some of the melted butter on his plate to soften his hardroll. “Maybe B.B. can put down a nice rug for her, put out some fresh flowers.” Taking a bite Eskel smiled at Geralt, small and cautious, not letting it tug his face too much.

“Thank you.” Geralt sighed, clearly relieved.

Towards the end of dinner Geralt turned the conversation back to themselves. “What do you want for Yule, anything special?”

A muted laugh struggled to escaped Eskel. “I’ve already got everythin’ special I want sittin’ right in front of me.” Seeing the slight frown that formed on Geralt’s face Eskel pushed his plate away and stood, going over to place a kiss on Geralt’s forehead. “Honest. I don’t want anythin’ ‘cept you.”

Geralt groaned, threading his arm around Eskel’s hips and leaning his head into it. “Why do you have to make this so difficult? You buy me braies all the time.”

“Mmhm, I do. You deserve them. I’d like to think I deserve you.” Ruffling the strands of Geralt’s ponytail Eskel walked away to go talk with B.B. .

~~~~~

Yule arrived and with it so did Lambert and Kiera. Geralt was surprisingly relieved to see Lambert alive and well. Each time he saw the cantankerous bastard again he was reminded about how much he worried for the little prick. A master at pushing fear to the side in order to survive, it was easy for Geralt to forget that fear was intertwined with caring.

Rather proudly, Geralt managed to stay cordial with Kiera as well. She was mostly interested in talking about wine and that was something Geralt could chat about for hours without losing interest or accidentally straying into awkward territory. If she felt the guest house was a sub-par accommodation for a woman of her status she didn’t say a word. Lambert was thrilled to have an entire small house to himself. There was only one comment about distance being worth nearly as much gold as silence.

After Lambert and Kiera had retired to their house across the courtyard Eskel pulled Geralt into a hug from behind. “Wanna go for a walk in the moonlight?”

Geralt groaned and tipped his head back exposing his neck to Eskel. This was not in his plan. He’d spent weeks coming up with a way to distract Eskel while he got his present ready. This was not it and yet he didn’t think he could resist. Not with Eskel’s arms around him and that low voice slinking its way from his ear to his gut. “Yeah, alright.”

The night air was cool, brisk but not cold, and still as a pond on a windless day. They wandered down the main path of the vineyard to the road, along it to the creek, and up the creek to the garden. Geralt’s hand held softly in Eskel’s, the full moon above them lighting the way even without their mutations. The silence between them was tranquil, welcoming new thoughts and letting others go without a word.

Inside the greenhouse Geralt tugged at Eskel’s hand to stop him for a moment. He still needed to distract Eskel long enough to get his present ready. “Hey, I have a preset for you. But… I need to get it ready. Would you wait out here while I do?”

Eskel looked both intrigued and amused. “I already told you, I don’ need anythin’ more than what I’ve already got. You’re more’n enough.”

“I know. Please?” Geralt was not above using his best begging voice, taking Eskel’s other hand in his as well. “It would mean a lot to me to be able to give you this as a present. It won’t take long to get ready. Fifteen minutes at most?” Geralt really had no idea how long it would take but it didn’t seem like it took Eskel that long to do it.

“Alright, go on.” Eskel gave him a baffled smile shaking his head slightly. “’M watchin’ the moondial though.” Nodding, Eskel headed out the door in the direction of the dial in the garden, on a pedestal with its associated charts set in mosaic on the stone.

Bounding off to the house, Geralt’s heart leapt in his chest. The front door closed a little too loudly behind him but he didn’t pay it any mind, no one was in the house but him and soon Eskel anyway. Marlene and B.B. had long since gone to their own houses. Closing the door to their bedroom behind him Geralt stripped out of his leathers, lifting his sword belt over his head as fast as he could. Boots were kicked to the corner. Tunic and braies followed his leathers into a messy pile on top of the dresser, topped off by his sword belt.

Unsure how long it had already been Geralt cursed himself for not asking for more time. Piling a few of the dark purple ropes from Eskel’s chest on the bed Geralt crawled into he middle of it. Unsure where to start, he realized he’d never really paid attention to  _ how _ Eskel tied him up, he was always so focused on the sensation of it and the way Eskel used the ropes to brush his skin. There was no time to figure it out now, though, so Geralt unspooled the first rope and folded it in half, that he was sure he’d seen Eskel do many times.

Dangling it around his neck Geralt twisted it together over his breastbone, as soon as he went to pass it back behind himself it started to tighten up towards his neck and he stopped. Fuck. Alright, breath Geralt, he reminded himself. Looping one of the rope back over the twist and making a knot stopped it. He passed the rope ends behind himself and twisted them in front again. Behind and in front again, then he looped the ends around his cock and balls tying a neat bow on top. It didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel good like it did when Eskel did it and the ropes hugged him in all the right places. It chafed and rubbed and felt awkward but it would have to do.

Kneeling Geralt unspooled the other rope and folded it. This time he didn’t even try for fancy, just wound the ropes back and forth around his thighs until they were short tails he could tie together in another small bow. He sat back on his heels, kneeling, one hand holding the other wrist behind his back and waited, already breathing hard from the frustration of not knowing what he was doing. Only a moment later the bedroom door scraped open and Geralt was staring hot-faced and out of breath at Eskel.

Eskel’s immediate urge was to laugh but he stamped it out, not wanting Geralt to take the wrong impression from it. Instead he let his satisfaction show through in the broad smile that spread on his face, scars pulling tight with playful delight. Arms crossed in front of his chest Eskel leaned back on the frame of the door taking Geralt in, all his hapless glory. The royal purple played magically across his pale skin in the candlelight, one of the reasons Eskel had chosen that rope in the first place.

Toeing off first one boot and then the other Eskel left them were they stood by the door and lifted his sword belts off, placing them atop Geralt’s haphazard pile in the dresser. Pulling his tunic out of the waist of his leathers Eskel came to sit on the bed, gently so as not to shift the mattress too much. Running a finger down Geralt’s shoulder in a barely there touch Eskel’s smile softened. “You wanna play, huh?” He had to admit the sight was enthralling, Geralt wrapped up in his ropes, even poorly, when he hadn’t expected it, complete with bows on his legs and cock.

“You said you didn’t want anything for Yule but me.” Geralt’s words came out in a breathy rush. “This is your present.” Geralt swayed slightly towards Eskel’s finger on his arm, until it went away, then he returned to the center as if pulled by a magnet. “I’m your whore for the night. You can do anything you want with me. Fuck me. Use me. Don’t. It’s up to you.”

Gut clenching at the words coming out of Geralt’s mouth, Eskel inhaled and bit his tongue between his teeth to keep from growling. “Is that what you want? For me to use you?” Hot icy arousal was already curling up in his groin like a wolf in front of a campfire, tempted by the warmth and yet wary of the dangers that came with it.

“What I want isn’t important. I’m your whore.” Geralt spoke with such a definite surety it made Eskel’ breath catch.

Lust, deep seated and primal, pushed at Eskel’s infinite patience. “Can you tell me your word?”

Light as a hummingbird’s feather floating in the air Geralt breathed out, “Novigrad.”

There would no holding himself back now. Not if Geralt wanted to give him this, and was completely willing. Eskel stood and pulled his tunic off, discarding it on the floor, not even caring where it landed. “Alright,  _ whore _ .” With a hand to Geralt’s shoulder Eskel shoved him over onto his side, making Geralt throw his arms out to catch himself. Eskel took in the startled, aroused look on Geralt’s face as he unlaced his leathers, shoving them to the floor with his braies all at once and stepping out of them. “Lemme see what’s mine.” 

Eskel stalked onto the bed on all fours and pulled at the bow on Geralt’s legs, easily unwinding the rope there, before spreading them wide. “Look at that, a pretty, warm, tight, hole. All for me.” Sucking on the tip of his finger Eskel pressed it into Geralt up to the first knuckle without so much as a tender stroke first. The squeak Geralt gave him made Eskel’s pulse beat wildly in his ears.

Pulling Geralt around buy the arms to lay on with his head at the top of the bed Eskel traced the ropes around Geralt’s chest with his fingers. “You did try for me didn’t you?” Geralt only nodded meekly in response, pupils already blown wide, black slits growing to encompass most of the gold iris there.

Petting Geralt’s half hard cock, Eskel teased at the tails of the rope before finally pulling them and releasing them. The grimace on Geralt’s face told him immediately that Geralt had tied them too tight and it was a good thing he was taking them off now. It didn’t stop Eskel from massaging Geralt’s balls, tugging gently and rolling his thumb over the skin as it flushed with blood again. Geralt gave a pained moan, that fell into a whimper when Eskel started stroking his cock.

Tugging and pulling at the rope around Geralt’s abdomen until it was all free except the last loop that hung loosely around Geralt’s neck ending in a mess of a knot, Eskel spent a moment working on it. When it refused to loosen up he instead lifted the loop over Geralt’s head and tossed the entire rope to the floor to deal with later.

Claiming Geralt’s mouth in a deep open kiss, Eskel laid his body on top of Geralt’s. When Geralt squirmed Eskel found a nipple, pinching it between his thumb and finger. Eskel twisted until Geralt let out a loud moan, the vibrations carrying into his own mouth. Rolling his hips against Geralt beneath him, Eskel rubbed his cock against Geralt’s, hot and hard next to his. Velvety skins hot against each other, Eskel let it go on for a while, until Geralt’s gasps and moans beneath him grew distracting. 

Sitting back on his haunches with Geralt’s legs splayed over his lap Eskel flicked Geralt’s cock hard, drawing a pained gasp from him and then a lip-bitten whimper as he did it again and a third time. “You’re not here to get off whore. This is for my pleasure.”

“I’m, I’m sorr-oorry,” Geralt started, choking on his words when Eskel landed a flick on his balls, “I can’t help it. It felt good.”

“You’ll prolly think it feels good when I shove my cock in your ass too. Jus’ ‘member if you come, it doesn’t mean ‘m done with you. I’ve got you all night. I’ll keep fuckin’ you even if your cock is soft an’ your ass is sore.” Geralt shivered under his hands at his words and Eskel let his face drop into a predatory gaze.

Reaching over to grab a bottle of oil out of the nightstand Eskel added some to his hand before setting it on top. He sat back and stroked himself slowly, absorbing the sight of Geralt on display before him. Fists grasping at the blankets, chest rising and falling in rapid shallow breaths, making no effort to guard himself against the pain Eskel had just given him. Eskel pushed the tip of an oily finger into Geralt up to the first knuckle again, causing Geralt to hold his breath. Eskel teasingly fucked only the tip of his finger in and out of Geralt, oiling his entrance without loosening it. Every time the tip slipped in Geralt’s body tried in vain to squeeze around it, to hold it in, draw Eskel further. It ended in a disappointed whine when Eskel took his hand away entirely.

With Geralt’s legs still splayed over his thighs, Eskel wound his arms around Geralt’s waist to hold him in place. Rutting his hips against Geralt until the head of his cock nudged up against Geralt’s entrance, Eskel watched his face—eyes going wide at the realization of what Eskel intended to do—waiting for a few heart beats for a protest that never came.

The pressure against the head of Eskel’s cock as it pushed into Geralt for him the first time was breathtaking. One of Geralt’s hands flew to the head board to brace himself against it, and he panted, body finally giving way to Eskel’s insistence. Eskel groaned with him as the heat engulfed the head of his cock, spasming around him tightly. The smallest rocks of Eskel’s hips worked him deeper, spreading Geralt open on himself. 

Every time Eskel pressed forward his grip on Geralt’s hips tightened pulling Geralt back farther onto his cock, forcing shocked and aroused noises from him. Heat flared in Eskel’s gut when Geralt took the last of him.

Bending over Geralt, Eskel hooked his hands under Geralt’s knees bringing them up and pressing them into his chest. “You liked that didn’t you, whore?” In a wordless answer Geralt’s hand came up to bury itself in Eskel’s hair. He blinked at Eskel, mouth open but unable to find his words. “Takin’ me without stretching, made you feel like you were mine didn’t it?” Eskel bit at Geralt’s neck, worrying a deep bruise there. 

Straightening his legs, spreading them, and coming up on his toes, Eskel raised his hips. Drawing his cock out of Geralt before plunging it back in. Geralt cried out beneath him, each powerful thrust punching the air out of his lungs. Eskel didn’t relent though, Geralt had offered him his pleasure and he was going to take it. Savor the tightness while it lasted, enjoy the heat, until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and then he was going to fill Geralt up and do it all over again.

This position with his hands still pinning Geralt’s knees to his chest, nearly folding him in half, opened Geralt up to him so wide that Eskel could sink into him with little resistance after only a few deep strokes. Geralt’s guttural moans below him drove Eskel’s lust higher, and he struggled to keep an even rhythm, steadily driving into Geralt until balls tightened against his body. Unable to restrain himself any longer Eskel collapsed onto Geralt. Hands digging into Geralt’s hair, hips helplessly jerking against Geralt’s ass where he was buried, Eskel claimed Geralt’s mouth in a brutal kiss. Forcing his way into Geralt’s mouth and groaning his pleasure there, biting along Geralt’s jaw and settling his face against Geralt’s neck.

Eskel panted, darting his tongue out to lick Geralt’s salty skin. Geralt’s heart beat as loud as thunder in his ears, blood rushing past in his neck as Geralt heaved in breath after breath. After a moment to catch his own breath Eskel pushed up off of Geralt.

Eye’s wide pools of ebony, Geralt moaned sadly when Eskel started to slip out. “’M gonna fill you up tonight, don’ lose any of that.”

“Eskel, plea-”

“Listen to you, sweet whore, already beggin’ for more.” A half smirk formed on Eskel’s lips. “I’ll let you have more of me.” Leaving Geralt on the bed, Eskel got up and heated a bowl of water from the nearby pitcher. Wiping down his cock he took a moment to settle himself. Gods, he wanted. Everything. Things he had no right to ask for and he wouldn’t, but it was tempting.

Instead he returned to the bed. Geralt was unmoved. Lying meekly with his legs together and his hard cock flush with his toned abdomen. He’d tucked his hands behind the small of his back to restrict himself from touching, and he keened quietly at having been kept waiting even for that short period of time.

Bringing himself up to straddle Geralt’s face, Eskel relaxed over it. Geralt opened his mouth ready to take Eskel in and get him hard again no doubt, but that wasn’t what Eskel had in mind. “I want your tongue.” Cupping himself Eskel lifted his soft cock and balls up out of way.

Geralt was quick and obedient, licking a wet swath behind Eskel’s sack to his hole, and Eskel laid his forearm on the headboard, resting his head against it. The wet warmth of Geralt’s tongue on his tender hole was flushing him with arousal. Every nerve came to life with it and Eskel breathed heavily despite having just come. Broad flat stokes got him wet and used to the sensation again, before Geralt’s lips sealed around him, tongue delving inside making Eskel start with grunt, “Fuck.”

It was too good and Eskel couldn’t help but push back into it, fucking himself on point of Geralt’s tongue, letting it probe deeper and lick around the rim, lips and teeth softly nibbling, making his balls ache. Without thinking Eskel let his balls go to wrap a loose fist around his cock. They rested lightly against Geralt’s face, tugged up by each stroke of his hand, stretching the soft skin of his cock tight. For a moment Eskel contemplated coming like this, on Geralt’s face with Geralt’s mouth on his ass, but there were other things he wanted more. He wanted to come in Geralt’s ass again, hear Geralt moan as the heat filled him up.

Climbing off of Geralt with a low hum, Eskel moved down the bed. “Turn over.” Helping Geralt along Eskel gave his hip a push, sending him over on his side. Geralt positioned himself back in the center of the bed face down, while Eskel oiled up his cock again. Without being asked Geralt bowed his back, ass in the air, the side of his face pressed into the blanket. Glassy eyes stared at Eskel and the sight sent an icy wave washing from his groin down his thighs.

Kneeling behind Geralt, Eskel pushed his hips down for a better angle. It stretched out Geralt’s back, making the scars stand out pink and white on pale skin in the scattered light of the candles. Eskel’s hands wandered over them, mapping them out, before he thrust in.

There was a low keen from Geralt, and Eskel blew out a loud breath scratching the nails of one hand down Geralt’s back at the loose welcoming grip of Geralt’s body, still ready from earlier. Letting his whole body rock back Eskel drove his hips home knocking loose a strangled cry from Geralt’s open lips. Eskel did it again and again, drowning in the intoxicating sobs each one shook out of Geralt.

Taking hold of Geralt’s hair, disheveled and falling from its ponytail, Eskel held it down to the mattress. Geralt’s eyes were giant pools of black surrounded by a tiny ring of gold, staring wet and distant off to the side. Laying himself along Geralt’s back Eskel angled his thrusts to bring the head of his cock across Geralt’s prostate every time.

“Such a sweet pretty whore for me. Gonna take it all, let me fill you up.” Eskel kissed Geralt’s shoulder following it with a nip, and Geralt shuddered beneath him. The welcoming looseness of his ass tightening around Eskel again. Driving him over the edge. Growling, Eskel thrust a last few times roughly and uncoordinated into Geralt. “My sweet whore. All mine.”

Geralt collapsed underneath him and Eskel laid over him for several minutes. Catching his breath and finding his senses. When he pulled back and slipped out Geralt groaned sadly underneath him. Running the backs of his knuckles over the cheek of Geralt’s ass Eskel watched in awe as his cum trickled from Geralt’s used body. Pressing a finger against Geralt’s tender hole caused more to roll out and Geralt moaned softly burying his face against the bed.

“Alright.” Eskel gave a soft half smirk, relenting.

Quite a while later, Eskel had heated the tub, scooped a limp Geralt into his arms and lowered himself into it with Geralt on his lap. Geralt’s head rested soothingly again Eskel’s shoulder and the miniature waves of hot water lapped at them. Ripples spreading out from every dip of the cloth into the water as Eskel meticulously washed Geralt.

Stealing Geralt’s lips in a soft languid kiss, Eskel nuzzled his face. “You’re the best Yule present I’ve ever had sweet whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Containts:  
> mild rough foreplay  
> badly executed shibari  
> objectification  
> potential verbal humiliation (use of the word whore)  
> mild comeplay  
> mild painful sex  
> rimming


End file.
